Finding A Family
by Crazed Wanderer
Summary: Judith is all grown up. Well, Seventeen. Something happened causing Judith to drift from the group. All she has is an old photo of what she believes to be her family. Which she was fine with, until her curiosity got the better of her. Now she gone out trying to find her family, but in the end gets more then she ever bargained for. And yes! Judith is a lesbian. Get over it.
1. Missing A Shoe?

"You know," Katherine started. "We could always try to find your family?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

I kneeled down to pulled the knife out of a walkers head while giving her a look of utter confusion.

"I see you staring at that picture all the time, and I thought maybe... You'd want to meet them... But you know, we don't have too... I mean..." She trailed off.

On habit I reached my hand back to make sure the picture was still securely in my back pocket. After that I stood up slowly while wiping the last of the blood on my blade, along the dead walkers ripped shirt. I placed it into the slit I had cut into the side of my pants. Looking up at Katherine I could tell she was trying not be awkward. She played with one of the tips of her arrows. I couldn't help a hopeless smile while I took a step closer to her.

"If you really want, we can head south and give it a go."

Her head shot up while her smile beamed. I reached one hand to rest on her cheek so my finger tips lingered in her hair. I leaned in for a quick kiss. I moved less then an inch away, just lingering there. I slid my thumb along her cheek bone softly. Her smile grew even bigger. She placed her hand over mine lacing our fingers together.

"We'll check this place, and next door then rest for tonight and leave tomorrow. Okay?"

She nodded. I smiled at how happy she looked. I moved my hand away from her cheek. I turned around to look down the hallway. Two arc ways. I walked ahead with Katherine behind me. Even though I knew we got all the walkers I poked my head around the arc way. I only caught sight of a kitchen covered in dust on the benches. I looked back to Katherine Nudging my head in the general direction. She walked passed me pulling a face making me giggle a little. Which resulted in a very loud growling sound. I looked over the other arc way to see a dog. It was old, a thin. Thin enough I could probably wrap my fingers around it stomach and have them touching. There was a collar with a snapped leash hanging off it.

It growled deeply at us. I could tell Katherine was looking at me. I wave my hand behind my back telling her to keep looking in the kitchen. Without argument she did as I said. As she move the dog head snapped her way. A warning growl. I moved forwarded grabbing it attention again. It bared it teeth again. I slowly moved closer reaching one hand back. I slid it in one of my bags side pockets. I reached around trying to find any food I had left. Just as my fingers wrapped around it the dog started to move forward. I quick fumbled to pull out the rabbit foot.

When I did I dropped down to my knees sliding it towards the dog. He stumbled back scared at first. I watched slowly as he moved towards it with caution. He sniffed a few times. Soon enough he had sunk his teeth into it. I decided to slowly slid closer... And Closer... And closer. By now I was about a foot away from him. I looked at his collar while he munched on the rabbit foot. Boomer... Boomer?

"Boomer?" The dog head shot up in my direction. "I guess you're boomer then."

"Who is Boo- Is that the last rabbit foot?" She squealed.

I looked over my shoulder to stare up at a horrified looking Katherine. I gave her a loped sided smile before shrugging. Boomer whimpered at the loud noise running to my side. I didn't look back when I reached beside me to pat his head softly.

"Sh, you're scaring him." I mocked quietly. Before changing the subject. "Can we keep him?"

"You really think thats a smart idea?"

I shrugged not bothering to answer. We both knew either way I was keeping the dog. She kneeled down beside me. She slid her bag off her back. She zipped it open placing in a few items. Bandages, bandaids, tiny jar of honey, even a few small but sharp knifes. I went back to patted Boomer, trying to use my other hand to get off the snapped leash. I heard Katherine zip up her bag and throw it onto her shoulders. I glanced up at her to watching her as she stood up. I quickly followed grabbing up Boomer into my arms. Katherine looked at Boomer then me. She simply shock her head before walking to the front door. I followed slowly staying a few steps behind her. Boomer squirmed in my arms a little moving so I was carrying him little a 2 year old infant. His head was resting over my shoulder while the rest of his body rested in my arms.

I looked away from Boomer to see Katherine waiting outside the front door. Bow and arrow in hand. She had a single eyebrow arched up in annoyance. I used my free hand to grasp the handle of my bag. I zipped it open enough to sit Boomer inside. I placed the bag back on my back. Boomer squirmed again but again quickly stopped. I guess lack of food would drown anyone or anything. I continued walking to stand in front of Katherine giving her a crooked smile. I sneaked a kiss on her cheek before walking off to the neighbouring house. This one was a double story.

I could almost feel Katherine rolling her eyes. A small smirk made it way across my face as I ended up banging my fist against the front door. I waited out for the noises of moving walkers. But nothing. I looked up at Katherine. Her respond was just to shrug. I opened the door slowly. She raised her bow ready to shot the first walker in sight. But, again took the first few steps in. I followed behind finger lightly around the handle of my blade. I walked passed Katherine to glance up the flight of stairs. Nothing.

"I'll check upstairs." I offered.

Just as I made my way to stairs I felt Katherine's hand grab mine. I looked back at her. Like always she had a look of unnecessary worry. I playful rolled my eyes. I took my bag off my back to lay on the ground by our feet. Boomer whimpered but came out to stand near us looking slightly terrified.

"Keep my dog safe, and I'll be fine. Swears?" I held out my pinky.

She let out a half hearted laugh before wrapping her pinky around mine.

"All good now?" I questioned.

She simply nodded. We dropped our hands so they were placed down at our sides but still held on to each other. We slowly walked through the house. I looked around a corner seeing a dinning room and kitchen. Without words Katherine let go of my hand to walk in looking for supplies. I kept going walking to the stair case. I banged on the walk checking for any walkers. I could hear a growl and banging. I quickly dragged my blade out holding it steady in my hand. I slowly walked up the stairs having my back close to the wall. I get to the top step hearing the bangs get louder.

I look around seeing a door shaking. Walker. I move to stand in front of the door. There is a message in giant chalk writing. 'WALKER INSIDE. GOT MY SHOE, DIDN'T GET ME.' I couldn't help the amused smile as I looked at the fading message. I wonder if this guy was still alive.I wrapped my hand around the door handle. Pulling my knife out the same time I forced the door open. The walker came falling out at the same moment. Without hesitation I plunged my blade down so it pierced through its skull. The groaning noises cut off. I yanked my knife out. Cleaning it on its shirt.

Getting up I placed it back in my pants rip. I looked in the room cautiously looking around for the shoe. After a minute or so I found it kicked in front of a closet. I picked up the shoe holding it proudly in the air. At that moment Katherine walked through the door. She gave me a strange look, throwing me my bag. I put the shoe inside. I zipped it closed and placed it back on my back.

Katherine giggled. "What are you doing you weirdo?"

"Maybe, in looking for my family we'll find the owner of the shoe." I pointed out.

"May-be." Katherine mocked.

I rolled my eyes before giving her a mischievous smile. I moved towards her stepping over the dead walker and around Boomer. I placed my hand on either side of her waist. I pulled her closer, ducking my head to lightly kiss the side of neck. She moved her hands so they laced around the back of my neck and her finger tips tangled in my hair.

"So, we going to find the parents room? Or just do it in the hallway?" I mumbled into her neck. "I'm not picky."

Katherine pulled back as her head leaned back while she laughed.

"Charming, Love, really charming."


	2. Well, That Was Eventful

_It's dark. So, dark you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face. I twist around trying to find something. Someone. Slowly, I scrap my foot against the floor. Stones rolled under a my feet. Woods? I reached my hands out. More stone. Freezing stone. Cave?_

_'You better hurry Ass kicker!' _

_I spin around. There's a man. He's older, fifty? Covered in dirt, ripped jeans, vest, cross bow._

_Who the hell was he?_

_'Or you might miss them.' He continued._

_'Miss who?' I questioned._

_He just smirks. _

_'You'll see.'_

_I go to yell at him but instead he starts moving slowly backwards._

_'Tick Tock, Ass Kicker.' _

_I look around. There's a man. His legs are tied together. Tape over his mouth and something over his eyes. His only a few feet away. Carefully while running my hand along the wall walking towards him. He was tall. Brown hair, looked like fading freckles. Late twenties, early thirties? When I got closer he suddenly jerked forward, like someone had just knocked the wind out of him. I couldn't help but hold my breath for a second. My whole body stopped. Next he fell forward. His skull seemed to bounce like a rubber ball off the stone ground. Laughter. Laughter echoed everywhere. _

_'What the hell?' I whispered. _

_I started moving closer. I take half a step, then a loud crack. It make me stumble forward. I land on my knees. One hand on the wall and the other helping my stay up. I look back the man. It only take second until something that looked like a snake sneaking out from under his head to show. I wait a second before I realise what it was. Blood. I don't even have time to process my thoughts when someone grabs my shoulder. I turned grabbing there wrist hard. When I see the cross bow man from early. But he isn't looking at me, his looking at the blooding man. _

_'You'll be the death of him.' He states._

_'Who the hell is he?'_

_But he doesn't answer. He just disappears. It all does and suddenly it feels like I'm falling. _

You know that feeling in morning when you wake up and even just seems... Magical? Great, neither do I. My whole body jolts upwards. My breathing is deep and quickened. Hair is sticking to my face. I pull at the tangles tucking them behind my ear. Slowly trying to get my breath to normal. I lay back down hoping for more sleep,** peaceful** sleep. I reached over my side to look for Katherine. But my hands grasped nothing. In reflex my whole body shot up again. I reached under my pillow pulling out a small knife.

"Katherine?" I yelled.

I waited a few seconds. No response. I moved from the bed, dropping the sheets. I grabbed my shirt off the ground. I begun pulling it on when I heard running up the stairs. I tightened my grip around the knife. I stood still, holding my breath. The footsteps got louder. The door opened slowly to show a grinning Katherine holding a tray. She gave me one look over. A smugness over took her smile.

"And you say your not paranoid." She mumbled, her accent suddenly showing a lot more.

Ignoring her I questioned in a mocking british accent, "Where'd the spread come from, _Love_?"

"You know, I did check the kitchen last night remember?"

"Last night? My mind was a little preoccupied." I pointed out.

Her face went bright red. I couldn't help the small smirk making it way along my lips. I leaned over the tray to leave a kiss on her cheek before grabbing the tray off her. She gave a quick smile before glance down at my arm. I followed her gaze to see she was once again staring down at my tattoo. Lil Ass Kicker. It was written along my inner elbow.

"You should really try to figure out your real name." She voiced.

"Family first, name second. Yeah?"

"Eat your vegetables." She changed the subject.

"You are such a innocent housewife."

Before she could make any comment I shoved a piece of fruit into her mouth. She made an annoyed groan. She left the room only to have Boomer race pass her and knocking into my legs. I placed the tray down on the bed before kneeling down into of him. I scratched the top of his head. His back leg started to twitch uncontrollably. I let out a dry little laugh watching him. I stood back up to grab a piece of mystery meat chucking it at Boomer. He happily dived head first towards the pice of meat, skidding across the floor. Idiot.

I turned my back to him to reach over the bed to the bed side table on the opposite side, and grab my back pack. I slid it over my shoulder having the sleeping bag hanging underneath whack against my back. I twitched my upper lip in annoyance before sliding my blade into my pants slit. I reached down to the side to pick up a piece of meat but instead came in contact with Boomer face. I pulled back to see all the food had gone. I rolled my eyes. I didn't bother yelling at him. I patted his head softly, then had him follow me out the bedroom door.

I headed to the stairs catching a glance to the child bedroom door. The walker body had gone and all the blood was gone. Katherine. I thought annoyed. Before I could call out her name, a loud screech came from down stairs. I double stepped down the step down the stairs. Fingers wrapped around the handle of my blade. I was down stairs in five steps and skidding out the back door in ten. Katherine was laying on the ground with a walker snapping his mouth at her. She was holding him away with the wooden part of a shovel.

I ran over hearing Boomer running next to me. He got to the waker before I did, jumping into it's side. The walker fell it the side while Katherine crawled backwards my way. I ran past her, pulling out my blade. I kneeled down to plunge my blade deep into the walker's skull. I yanked it out only to look back at Katherine. Boomer was rubbing his head against her leg while she just watched me. I got up to move next to her. I placed my fingers through her hair looking her over for any scratches. Nothing. Thankfully. I ran my thumb against her skin, looking her in the eye.

"You really are a dickhead sometimes." I pointed out.

"I just wanted to bury him." She replied, knocking my hand away. "It's the right thing to do."

"Do you think they care if they get a funeral, Katherine?" I got up walking back to the house.

"Wouldn't you want one?" Her voice was quiet. Like she was hoping I wouldn't hear her.

"Don't bother." I answered. "I get this was something your father did... But next time what if it not just an almost bitten situation? You can't keep risking your life for this, cause as much as I hate to admit it, I'm not always gotten be there!" The words lingered for a bit before I spoke again. "I'll pack up the last of your shit then we'll head out."

I walked inside leaving Boomer and Katherine outside. I left the door open incase of something else happening. I walked to the front of the house slowly put my blade back into it's place. I didn't bother wiping off the blood. I looked around seeing Katherine's bag already packed with her bow and arrows sitting next to it. I moved away to sit on the bottom step. I leaned back so my head was lying on one of the higher up ones. It only took a few minutes before I heard footsteps. I sat up enough to see Katherine walking backwards. Boomer in her arms.

"What?" I questioned. "Now you're not even going to look at me."

I got up from where I was laying to lean up against the end of the stairway railing. I watched as Katherine still refused to turn around. I rolled my eyes before moving closer to her. I only got a few steps before I realise what she was doing. Through the door way I could see a man walking cautiously outside the backyard fence. I moved towards her grabbing her upper arm. I pulled her in one quick swift movement closer to me. Unfortunately, he seemed to noticed. All three of us seemed to stand still, almost frozen.

"Katherine."

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Hide."

As soon as the words had left my lips. Katherine moved to grab our stuff from near the front door. I moved from beside the railing to run through the arc way on the other side of the hallway. I tried to not create tracks in the dust as I moved to jump over the top of the couch. I landed with a slight thud. I felt a pain shoot through my ankle as I reached for my blade. I held in a hiss of pain while holding onto the blade tight. The whole house seemed over all quiet. I listened to hear of Katherine had hidden yet. After not hearing a single foot step I guessed she had. I went to poke my head out when I heard a heavy foot step. I moved back as quick as I could, leaning my back against the couch. Still feeling a slight pain in my ankle.

"Hello?" A man voice.

A few more steps inside. I listened closely trying to figure out where he was. Until his footsteps stopped. It was silent for what felt like forever. I heard a scraping of what sound like he was turning around.

"Is everything okay?" I heard a girls voice.

"Yeah..." His accent was more noticeable. Southern? "Where's Carl?"

"He said he was taking food back, he should be back by now..." Her words seem to wonder off Footsteps moved into the house. "His kinda having it rough."

"I know." His voice was low. They sounded like... a close family.

"I thought you said there were people in here." The girl pointed out.

"There is. They-"

A loud crash came from the other side of the house. Katherine. I could hear paws moving across the floor. Boomer. It only took a few seconds before someone foot steps started to move away. I waited counting out three steps before looking around the couch. Both their backs were turned away from me. There was a man, looked like he was getting rather old. His clothes looked like they were in bad need of a wash. The girl however. She looked like she had just gotten out of the bath even her hair looked clean.

"You know what, Imma wait outside. I'll send Carl in when he gets here."

The girl turns. I quickly move back behind the couch. I started to panic about Katherine and Boomer. My breathing got faster. I put my hand over my mouth trying to stay quick. I waited a few moment before I heard the foot steps moving away. I slowly stood up from behind the couch. Barely lifting my feet from the floor I moved to the arc way. I could hear the man words. Well, mumbles. He was too far to actually make any of them out. I moved towards the other room slowly moving passed the arc way. I waited for another sound. It was only a matter seconds before I heard him talking again. What was he saying? Was he talking to Katherine? Or just rambling to himself? If was talking to Katherine was he threatening her? Or trying to reassure her?

Suddenly becoming over protective I moved my knife up ready to attack. But just as I was about to step out, I felt a bundle of my hair being grabbed. My head was suddenly yanked back. My head was bent far back enough so I was touching someone shoulder. I looked to the side seeing a guy with a bandanna cover his mouth and nose. He tilted his head as he looked my face over. Annoyed, I arced my arm sending my elbow right into his rib cage. He let out a bretah at the impact. His grip loosened. I pulled but still felt multiple strains of hair being forced from my scalp. Before I could even think I had turned around to have him raising his arm. I did the same so at the same time I had a gun pointed at my head, he had my blade dangerously lingering against his adams apple. I could even attempt to resist the smirk along my lips.

Again he tilted his head. Doesn't he speak? Before I could even ask the question out loud foot steps started running in the room where Katherine was. I resisted the urge to just slit this guys throat to help her. Instead I moved my hand fast enough so my hand with the blade move along his upper arm holding the gun. he hissed in pain dropping his arm. I quickly kicked my leg out, knocking his chest so he fell backwards. I moved for other room. I stopped short to see Katherine standing in the middle of the room. Boomer was again in her arms, but this time she was plainly stunned. The old guy stood in font of her. I could only see his back. I moved to Katherine. She seemed to finally notice me.

"Wait! Ass Kicker!" Katherine yelled.

But my blade was already going through the air. If things had gone as planned it should have gone straight into his shoulder. Though, when does that ever happen? Katherine had managed to drag the man down so he was stumbling to kneel on the floor. My blade had gone over them and end up inches into the wall pass them. Katherine had dropped Boomer making him run to me. I glance him over making sure he was checking on Katherine. I stepped over the man to lift her back to her feet. After literally twisting her in a circle, making sure he hadn't hurt her. Once realising she was okay I slapped the back of my hand against her shoulder. She stumbled back a bit, but still wasn't watching me.

"Katherine! What the hell?" Anger clear in my voice.

Still distracted she answers. "Wait, You have to see this."

"You kept the name Ass Kicker?" I heard the man beside me.

"See, what that-" I stopped mid sentence, turning to the man on the ground. "Wait, What? Do I fucking know you?"

"Yeah, and I know who gave you the name."

"No one knows who gave me that name." I challenged.

I turned to him. I crossed my arms over my chest, staring down at him slowly getting up. His longish hair covered most his face. Katherine moved to help him up. I moved in front of her still watching the guy.

"Trust me-"

"Not likely." I mutter.

"Once you met him you will realise only Daryl could come up with a nick name like that."

"Nick name?" I questioned.

He stood up straight, placing one hand on the lower of his back. He leaned backwards. I heard painful cracking. I heard a small sigh of relief.

"Your name was Judith."

I watched for a moment. He ran his finger through his hair pushing it all back. I'll admit, it took me a moment. To really realise who he was. Just like being hhit all the air out of my lungs had been pushed out of my lungs. My mouth dropped. It couldn't be. I mean, it was not that easy. Granted this wasn't exactly easy. I just tried to kill him- well stab him but still. This wasn't how I wanted to met my father. And like my body was operating on it own, my hands had balled up into fist. Without second thought I raised my fist, knocking him across the cheek.

"You fucking prick!" I screeched.

"Ass Kicker!" Katherine yelled. Her arms had moved to lace around my waist pulling me back.

"Hey!" I looked to the arc way seeing the gun guy from earlier.

"Let's go, yeah?" I tug at Katherine hand. "We found my family. Now we're leaving."

"But- Love, we'll stay just a little bit." I started pulling her out.

"What about your brother?" The bleeding man asked. "Don't you want to meet him?"

I gave him a quick look up and down. Before looking straight at his eyes. I gave a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure I already met him." I reply. "And kicked his ass." I pointed out.

"Hey, you cheated!" He defends.

"Like hell!" I yell back just as loud.

"Alright dad, what do you think?"

We both turned to a stunned looking old man, still sat on the floor. He just slightly shock his head at us. He had a tiny loving smile. He slowly started to move to get up. Both the guy and Katherine had moved to help him up. At the same time I heard yelling come from the back door again. How many of them are there? In reflex I raised my hand to hold it at the neck of a girl now stumbling into the room. I grabbed her shoulder practically throwing her into the wall. I went to out the knife back to her throat when a hand grabbed my waist. My whole body was yanked back. I was ready to gave an annoyed look at Katherine but instead 'Big Brother' was looking down at me. He raised an eyebrow while finally pulling down the bandanna to sit around his neck.

"You right there?" Gesturing to our hands.

"Her names Beth. She is with us."

"Am I related to her too?" Annoyance laced through my voice.

"No." He says, dropping my arm while I let her go. "But she is kinda dating your technically god father."

I raised my eyebrows. What the hell is a technically god father? Scratch that. Whats a god father? I look back at the girl. Blonde, short, blue eyes. Hair hair tied back into a wave mess. I scrunched my face for a second before letting my curiosity get the better of me. I guess Katherine sensed it because she walked up standing between me and my brother, shoving my bag into my chest. The old man stood behind her. Before I could say anything I felt Boomer run into my leg. I looked down at him. Again I had picked him up putting him into my bag.

"We are not taking a dog." I heard both my relatives say.

"It's not up for discussion."

I place the bag so it over my chest and I was looking down at Boomer. I scratched behind his ear making him look like he was smiling with his eyes tightly shut. I looked up to see them watching me. I rolled my eyes before turning to walk for the arc way.

"My dog stays."

It took a few seconds before I heard anything. Even than it wasn't directed at me.

"She's really is your daughter." I heard blondie- Beth say.


	3. Should I restart?

Thinking of restarting this story. Yay? Nay?


End file.
